Dofus:Renames
A list of pages which need a rename on the Wiki. If you want to start renaming pages, just type the page on the left into and go through the list of pages, changing the old page with the new one. __TOC__ Useful links: * Internal links - Various helpful internal links. * External links - Various helpful external links. * Pages that need work - List of pages which need tweaking, sorted by what needs to be tweaked. * Dofus:Projects - List of projects on the Wiki. * - Editing help for starters. * Dofus:Templates - List of all dofus Wiki page templates. * - Type a page's name to see on what pages it is used, useful for renaming. List of Renames Normal Pages * Alani Shovel -> Cake Shovel * Amaknian Bread -> Incarnam Bread * Arachnee (monster) -> [[Arachnee * Charlie's Agents Promoter -> Charlie's Agents Rep * Cherry Key Fragment -> Morello Cherry Key Fragment * Class Sets -> Class Set * Critical failure -> Critical Failure * Dodge roll -> Dodging * Dragon Pig Maze Key -> Dragon Pig's Maze Key * Dreggon Sanctuary Key -> Dreggons' Sanctuary Key * Dungeon Keeper Essence -> Dungeon keeper essence * Effect item -> Effect Item * Empty Blue Carapace -> Blue Carapace * Empty Green Carapace -> Green Carapace * Empty Red Carapace -> Red Carapace * Empty Yellow Carapace -> Yellow Carapace * Farle's Hooves -> Farle's Clogs * First part of the Dragon Pig Maze Key -> First Part of the Dragon Pig's Maze Key * Forest Essence -> Forest Substrate * Fried Breaded Fish **** -> Fried Igloo Fish * Fried Sardine **** -> Smothered Dark Sardine * Grawn Fritters **** -> Horror Grawn Fritters * Grilled Kralove **** -> Grilled Unique Kralove * Horace, the Tamed Crow -> Horace the Tamed Crow * Incarnam Dungeon -> Kardorim's Crypt * Incarnam Dungeon Key -> Kardorim's Crypt Key * Kanniball Archer -> Kanniballbo * Kanniball Chef -> Servant of Moon * Kanniball Dungeon -> Kanniball Village * Kanniball Dungeon Key -> Kanniball Village Key * Kanniball Mask (NPC) -> Kanniball Ghour * Key to Kolosso's Caverns -> Kolosso's Caverns Key * Key to Korriander's Lair -> Korriander's Lair Key * Key to the Hesperus -> Wreck of the Hesperus Key * Key to the Obsidemon's Hypogeum -> Obsidemon's Hypogeum Key * Kimbo Canopy Key -> Kimbo's Canopy Key * Kokomilk -> Turtle Milk * Lord Crow Dungeon Key -> Lord Crow's Library Key * Moon Beach -> Turtle Beach * Moon Dungeon -> Moon's Tree * Mutation item -> Mutation Item * Nomoon (pet) -> Nomoon * OkaRinga -> Okaringa * Ouassingue Cape -> Ouassingual Cape * Perceptor Deleveling Potion -> Perceptor deleveling potion * Polka Merer needs you -> Polka Merer Needs You * Resources -> Resource * Sliced Gudgeon **** -> Sliced Kiye Gudgeon * Second part of the Dragon Pig Maze Key -> Second Part of the Dragon Pig's Maze Key * Shield Smith -> Artificer * Smithmagic rune -> Smithmagic Rune * Snailmet (monster) -> Snailmet * Snailmet (item) -> Snailmet (hat * Soft Oak Dungeon Key -> Soft Oak Clearing Key * The Deep Moon Jungle -> The Forbidden Jungle * The Road to Moon -> The Forest of Masks * The Village -> Amakna Village * Tiger Fish -> Tigerfish * Treechnid Dungeon Key -> Ancestral Domain Key * Treechnid Resin -> Resin * Trout Flambé **** -> Ancestral Trout Flambé * Water (item) -> Drinking Water * Wholewheat Bread -> Carasau Categories * Category:Breeder Village Monster -> Category:Koalak Mountain Monster * Category:Incarnam Dungeon -> Category:Kardorim's Crypt * Category:Kanniball Dungeon -> Category:Kanniball Village * Category:Miscellaneous -> Category:Miscellaneous Resource * Category:Moon Beach -> Category:Turtle Beach * Category:Moon Dungeon -> Category:Moon's Tree * Category:Order ability item -> Category:Order Ability Item * Category:The Deep Moon Jungle -> Category:The Forbidden Jungle * Category:The Road to Moon -> Category:The Forest of Masks * Category:The Village -> Category:Amakna Village Templates * Template:Propbox2 -> Template:Propbox * Template:Propbox3 -> Template:Propbox * Template:Propboxh -> Template:Propbox * Template:Rightpic -> Template:Image * Template:Spellbox4 -> Template:Spellbox2 * Template:Statsbox -> Template:Statsbox2 * Template:Statsrow -> Template:Statsrow2 * Remove Template:Status